the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
AmazingPurry
also known as Purry & Allison are a team competing in The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Profile See Fitz & Purry, Purry & David, Purry & Koror and Purry & Luke for Purry's older profiles, and Lucina & Dark for Allison's. Purry * Age: 15 * Current Residence: Scotland * Connection to your teammate: 'Friends from the Internets * '''Current occupation: '''Student * '''Three words to describe you: '''Weird, but Wonderful * '''Favorite hobbies: '''Writing, Reading, Internet, Editing * '''What are you passionate about? '''Writing and stuff to do with computers ayy * '''People would be surprised to learn: '''I am Fitz' half-sister!! * '''What famous person reminds you of yourself? '''Shia LaBouf * '''What famous person reminds you of your teammate? '''Pepe * '''What scares you most about traveling? '''Travel Sickness :) (whee) * '''What excites you most about traveling? '''fUJCJC,ING FOOOD * '''Pet peeve about your teammate: ' * '''What country would you most like to visit and why? '''Let's goto Japan, It's so pretty, Have you seen the colors there, its so pretty and there are pink things and they have thESE WEIRD TOILET THINGS THAT SPRAY UR BUTT!!! * '''Which wonder would you most like to visit and why? '''The Pyramids, they're cool, theres mummies in there. Its all fun~ * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''We're very cute together~! Allison * '''Age: 17 * Current Residence: Michigan * Connection to your teammate: Goddesses of neighboring universes * Current occupation: Student * Three words to describe you: Fun, Flirty, Fun * Favorite hobbies: Reading, Murder, Walks * What are you passionate about? Crime, the prevention of and the doing of * People would be surprised to learn: I have a slight oyster obsession * What famous person reminds you of yourself? Queen Elizabeth duh... * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? Hello Kitty * What scares you most about traveling? The possibility of accidentally destroying an endangered species * What excites you most about traveling? The boys... and the girls * Pet peeve about your teammate: She's too perfect * What country would you most like to visit and why? Australia bc Australian people are 110% * Which wonder would you most like to visit and why? Big Ben! because i feel like it! * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? We have all the skills ever!~ Wonderful World *Leg 1: 7th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Solve ** Purry ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 2: 8th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Purry ** Sports ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 3: 9th. ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** Purry ** President ** - ** Arrived 9th. *Leg 4: 5th. ** 1st Flight. ** Name The Clan ** Allison ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 5: 8th. ** 2nd Flight. ** Dressing Fine ** Allison ** - ** Arrived 8th. 5th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Purry & Allison have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. **Step Up Or Step Out Records Wonderful World *Lowest placing team to name an episode; 8th. The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Teams Category:Teams Category:Female/Female Teams Category:International Teams Category:Semi-Hybrid Teams Category:8th (TAR)